Incendio
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: El fuego puede dejar a su paso indescriptible dolor, pero afortunadamente existen quienes pueden curarlo.


Incendio.

Este era sin duda uno de los espectáculos más horribles que Karin había experimentado en toda su joven vida.

Hubo un terrible incendio en una fábrica cercana a la clínica de su familia donde todos sabían se explotaban ilegalmente a menores de edad pero nadie hacía nada al respecto, y ahora decenas de cuerpos jóvenes rostizados se hallaban regados por el suelo de la pequeña sala de operaciones donde su padre estaba tratando desesperadamente de salvar a los que aún tenían una pequeña chance de vivir.

Yuzu estaba llorando mientras ayudaba a su padre, ambos haciendo lo que podían. Karin en un principio se congeló, pero ahora se encontraba buscando entre los cuerpos alguien que siguiera respirando.

Su corazón se llenó de esperanza cuando encontró a un joven que solo tenía quemada la mitad de su cuerpo y estaba decididamente respirando, aunque no sabía por cuanto tiempo. Avisó a su padre, que fue solo y cuando se dio cuenta que ya no podía traer de regreso al niño que acababa de morir en su guardia. Al darse cuenta que ya nadie más de entre ese montón de cuerpos carbonizados estaba respirando, los tres concentraron su atención en este joven que aún luchaba por vivir.

Él fue el único sobreviviente.

Las causas del incendio, en cuanto salieron a la luz, fueron repugnantes. Resulta que los dueños de la fábrica habían sido descubiertos y querían destruir la evidencia… sin importarles que dicha evidencia incluyera niños y jóvenes inocentes.

Hubieran trasladado al sobreviviente al hospital central de la ciudad, pero finalmente se determinó por el dueño del hospital e Isshin que simplemente le prestarían equipo para atenderlo y no se arriesgarían a moverlo en tan delicada situación. Todos querían que este joven sobreviviera después del horror, era el único consuelo, ni siquiera la cadena perpetua de los dueños de la fábrica habían apaciguado el dolor de tanta pérdida, solo este chico.

Estuvo semanas inconsciente, e incluso cuando despertó, solo su padre tenía permitido atenderlo.

Solo después de meses de tenerlo en su clínica su padre designó a Karin para cuidar de él, que había revelado que su nombre era Hitsugaya Toshiro, por algunas semanas en lo que arreglaban su traslado al hospital.

No lo había notado antes, pero este chico tenía el cabello blanco puro, la primera vez que lo vio, había tenido el cabello completamente teñido de negro, tal vez por el hollín…

Sabía que su pierna, su brazo, parte de su cuello y gran parte de su cuerpo fueron las afectadas con quemaduras graves, pero su cara estaba intacta, por suerte… Era una cara bastante bonita…

Fue lo más amable posible con él, pero el tipo solo parecía ignorarla por competo mientras ella lo atendía, solo la miró cuando quiso darle de comer, argumentando por fin que podía hacerlo por él mismo.

Al detectar su tono mordaz, Karin solo rodó los ojos murmurando algo de como su lengua debería haberse quemado también porque si seguía con esos comentarios ella se la cortaría.

Él pareció bastante sorprendido, y desde entonces vaya que comenzó a hablar mucho más, probablemente para fastidiarla. Era molesto, pero le alegraba ver una chispa de vida brillando en sus ojos turquesas tan bellos después de que en su primer encuentro como tal les hayan parecido uno ojos tan muertos.

Sin importarle ser acusada, por ella misma, como una enfermera poco profesional, rápidamente se admitió que estaba enamorada de Toshiro, y ya no se rehusó a la petición de su padre para darle ella misma sus baños de esponja… Esa fue una experiencia interesante.

Pronto, sin embargo, él fue trasladado al hospital central, y ella iba a visitarlo cada vez que podía. Hitsugaya en una de esas le confesó que una vez recuperado, no sabría a dónde ir, por lo que Karin no dudo en ofrecer su casa como asilo, sabiendo que al viejo le encantaría la idea y no tardaría en exigirles dormir en la misma habitación y claro, sus nietos. Lo peor es que esta vez en serio Karin presentía que no se sentiría con ganas de discutirle y secretamente estaría encantada con la idea.

Más cuando Toshiro declaró sus sentimientos indirectamente diciendo algo acerca de lo cliché que era enamorarse de la enfermera.

Fin.

Ahh... es lindo prender la compu y encontrarse con un OS ya hecho para subir :'D

Debo intentarlo más seguido xP

Bueno, esto fue lo primero q se me ocurrió q tenga q ver con fuego... ya sé q voy a hacer q tenga q ver con tierra pero no se me ocurre nada muy bueno con viento, ustedes tienen alguna sugerencia? owo

Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Las amo *-*

Aunque, hmm, yo queriendo hacer cosas cortas y ustedes pidiendome cosas largas e.e Tenemos intereses distintos xD Claro q me importa la calidad de mis OS, pero me importa más la cantidad(? :v Las q me siguen desde hace mucho recordaran mi meta q estoy obsesionada por cumplir, así q sorry pero preferiblemente yo siempre voy a tratar de hacer las cosas más cortas nwnU

Trato pero a veces mis manos se mandan solas y termino haciendo monstruos como Inviernos Inolvidables XD Tranquilas, lo q tenga q ser largo, será largo, lo q tenga q ser corto, pos corto sera n3n

Y como dije, dejare de disculparme por los OS raros q hago uwú

Los personajes de ya saben quien!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
